Save Me From Me
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: Jack Mercer is ready to clean himself up.When checking into rehab he meets his sponsor who can help him change his life in many ways. But, isn't she supposed to be helping him? Why and how did he end up saving her?
1. Miss Miller

Hello FanFiction friends. This is my first Four Brothers story that I am working on so please shoot me a review and let me know what you think! Hopefully you all like it. Enjoy!

_**Plot:**_ _After getting justice on who murdered his mother, he is finally ready for a new start._ _Jack Mercer is ready to clean himself up. When checking into rehab he meets his sponsor who can help him change his life in many ways. But, isn't she supposed to be helping him? Why and how did he end up saving her?_

_**Characters: **__**Pictures on Profile (for a better visual)**_

_**Jack Mercer (Garrett Hedlund)**_

_**Jai'lynn Miller (Sara Underwood)**_

_**Bobby Mercer (Mark Walhberg)**_

_**Angel (Tyrese Gibson)**_

_**Jeremiah Mercer (Andre Benjamin) **_

_**Kayla Wilks (Jana Kramer)**_

Chapter 1: Miss Miller

The four well know citizens of Detroit, Michigan pulled up in Jeremiah's Minivan. The Mercer brothers Bobby, Angel, Jeremiah, and Jack were known for all the chaos they caused last year after their adoptive mother Evenly Mercer's death. Since getting their well needed answers and justice, things have really calmed down for the four.

Jeremiah's dream business is almost complete, Angel had proposed to girlfriend Sofi, and the two are now expecting a baby, Bobby wasn't really doing anything different but he was staying out of jail which was an accomplishment, and the youngest Jack was ready to get off his drug addiction.

The stress of his mom being killed and him and his brothers risking their lives every day for months really got to him. What started off with an innocent cigarette became marijuana, then cocaine, and before he knew it, he was shooting up heroine sometimes more than twice a day, every single day.

"Well, this is it" Jack said hopping out of the Minivan with all four of his brothers following, the chills causing him to put his hands in his leather jacket.

The infamous four stood side by side reading the large building in front of them that read: Calvin Wells Treatment Center of Detroit.

"Yeah it is!" Jeremiah smiled "I'm really proud of you little brother"

"Thanks!" he smiled

"Ugh, give me a fucking break!" Bobby rudely replied

"Why must you be so negative?" Jerry said "This is big, your brother is trying to make a change and we should support him"

"We're supporting him financially" Bobby answered

"We?" Jerry argued "Don't you mean me?"

"No we, I'm paying for one months' worth of this shit"

"Yeah, when I'm here for five!" Jack stood by Jerry, who chuckled

"Your ass could be here for four, keep talking!" Bobby replied

"Can yall just shut the hell up, so we can get this drop off done I have a pregnant fiancée at home that I need to get back too" Angel chimed in

"La Vida Loca will be alright for a damn hour" Bobby continued his big bad wolf role.

"Yeah whatever!" Angel replied, "I don't see why all four of us have to be here in the first place"

"Try moral support!" Jack explained, as the Mercer's finally began walking toward the entrance.

They all walked in and were immediately taken back at how nice the facility was.

"Damn Jerry! How'd you find this place?" Bobby asked

"You know me, I go out my way for family, nothing but the best" he smiled putting his arm around little Jackie

"Gee thanks Jeremiah." Jack smiled "I cannot thank you enough for everything"

"No problem, this is a big deal, and like I said I'm proud of you" he answered

Jack grinned as they walked a little further in to the reception area.

Jack, Jerry, Bobby, and Angel stood at the desk, as a dark haired woman behind the desk sat with her back turned to them in front of a computer screen.

"Excuse you!" Bobby rudely sat before Jerry nudged him on the arm, giving him a deceiving look "What she's being rude!" he whispered

The lady quickly turned saw the brothers and turned back to what she was doing

"How can I help you all?" she asked, finishing up her computer work

"Hi, my name is Jack Mercer and I am here to sign in, I guess"

She nodded before finally completing her final sentence on the computer screen, getting up and walking over to the head of the desk.

"Damn" Bobby said aloud, seeing how hot the receptionist was

Angel and even Jack chuckled as Jerry gave them all another evil glare.

She ignored Bobby as if she didn't hear him before grabbing a few papers from the file cabinet, and attaching it to a clipboard

"Jack?" she asked, looking at all four not really knowing who was who

"Me?" Bobby raised his hand not being at to take his eyes off of her

"No, actually I'm Jack" Jack chuckled, taking the clipboard that was being handed to him

"You'll need to fill these out" she ordered "And I will need a copy of your birth certificate, proof of insurance and social security"

"Oh…" Jack said looking at Jerry, confused

"I knew you were irresponsible, so I got it all covered" he replied digging into the side pocket of his jacket and pulling out a few papers.

"Let me help you fill some of this shit out" Angel said as Jack nodded before the two walked over to the sitting area, leaving Jeremiah and Bobby at the front desk.

"So what's your name?" Bobby asked the receptionist

"Excuse you?" she mocked his choice of words from earlier.

"Oh, you see that wasn't me that was my brother Angel" Bobby lied with a slight shrug of the shoulders

"I'm sure!" she said to Bobby, as she took the papers from Jeremiah before walking away.

Bobby glared at Jeremiah who seemed to be amused by the situation.

"See that's why you should always be mindful of how you talk to people" Jerry nodded, patting Bobby on the back "You never know!"

"Fuck you!" Bobby said walking away toward where Angel and Jack were sitting, leaving a cackling Jerry.

"There are three basic offenses that, if committed by a patient while on the program, can result in immediate dismissal from the program without recourse. They are: Smuggling or using drugs or alcohol on the facility grounds or while a participant in The Wells Center program, violent behavior that poses a threat to the physical well being of any individual, and Commission of a crime while enrolled in the treatment center program whether on or off the facility grounds." Jack read aloud

"Damn, are you sure you're ready for this?" Angel asked him

"Yeah I don't think you can do this my little fairy" Bobby teased

Jack rolled his eyes at his older brothers before signing the contract portion of the papers.

"Finish!" he said walking back up to the desk.

He handed the papers filled out and completed to the receptionist who took them with a smile.

"Okay, I just looked you up in out database, and you are all set" she told him quickly filing the papers.

Jack smiled and nodded at Jerry, signaling Bobby and Angel to come back over.

"I'm sorry but you sponsor is running a little late, so I'll be the one taking you up to your room, where you will be staying for the next five long months" she told him grabbing a key before coming from behind the desk.

Bobby stared as she showed her curvaceous figure in a classy knee length pencil skirt, a silk blue blouse, some sophisticated yet sexy black heels, her white lab coat and her dark hair in a nice bun.

"It's not polite to stare Bobby" Jack whispered, as the guys followed her toward the elevator.

"Shut up!" Bobby told him, Jeremiah and Angel following in amusement.

She smirked trying not to laugh as she could hear all the commotion going on behind her.

The each stepped onto the elevator. She fumbled through her papers finding his floor and room number again.

"Okay everybody on, your room is on the second floor" she said pressing two, silence filling the elevator for awhile.

"So tell me more about my sponsor" Jack sweetly asked

"Well, your sponsor is Miss Miller" she told before the elevator stopped and the doors opening. "She's always late, so you'll get use to it" she giggled leading the way "And I'll leave it to her to tell you more!"

"Miller? She sounds like an old, wrinkled fat lady" Bobby shot

She turned on her heels to face Bobby

"My last name is Miller"

Jack, Jerry, and Angel looked at each other trying to hold back laughter

"Oh uh… I meant" he stuttered

"Kidding" she smirked, before walking again

The brothers couldn't hold it in any longer as they all burst into laughter at how awkward Bobby was acting. Bobby shrugged as they finally reached the room door that read 2011

"You can do the honors" she told him handing off the key

Jack smiled excitedly before putting the key in the door to unlock it, leading the crew in.

"Whoa!" Angel said "Can I spend the night?" he joked

The Zen-like room was nicely decorated in serene colors. It had a view overlooking the Detroit skyline.

"This is nice!" Jack said looking around putting his bag and guitar on the bed

"Yeah, we know how stressful this process could be so we like to create a calm atmosphere for them" she explained

"Well, this means I'll be visiting more often than I thought" Bobby smiled putting his arm around Jack, trying to make sure the receptionist heard

"Luckily, we have certain limit of visiting hours" She shot, as Bobby stared "Welcome to Calvin Wells Mr. Mercer I'll leave you be to settle in" she said walking toward the door "Your sponsor should be here any minute"

Jack nodded and smiled at her, watching her shut the door after leaving.

"So are you guys going to leave or help me unpack?" he asked

"Dude I have got to find out her name before we leave" Bobby said following her out the door

"So he's out!" Jack chuckled

"Have you two ever seen him act like that" Jerry snickered

"Nope" Jack answered

"Never" Angel said looking out at the view "This is nice, it makes me want to get on drugs just so I could come here"

"It's nice for a reason this place isn't cheap" Jerry told "Meaning your ass better stick with it Jack! Because it is non refundable"

"I know, I know trust me you have my word, I'm going to take this serious" Jack said taking some clothes out of his suitcase and putting them in the drawers

Back at the front desk Bobby and the receptionist had made their way back down.

"I hope the next five months your brother is here you don't plan on aggravating me in the process" she said

"I just want to know you name?" Bobby replied

"Why?"

"Just because you're uh…." He couldn't find the correct terms

She stared at him with her arms folded waiting for an answer she could understand.

In the meantime, she pulled up in her silver BMW. She grabbed her Starbucks cappuccinos and ran inside the building.

"I know I'm late" she rushed in practically hopping on one foot trying to fix her heel on the other all while juggling two cappuccinos

"What's new?" she sarcastically replied

The receptionist took her eyes off of Bobby for a second to direct her attention to the familiar blonde that just walked in.

"But, no problem Jai'Lynn, I covered for you" she told

"That's why I love you Kayla" Jai'Lynn smiled kissing her friend on the cheek, "And I got you this" she said handing over one of the cappuccinos, before grabbing her white lab coat off of the coat rack behind the desk.

"So it's Kayla!" Bobby smirked with a nod

"Shit!" Kayla rolled her eyes

"Who's he?" Jai'Lynn chuckled

"Apparently the stalker older brother of your new patient Jack Mercer" Kayla sarcastically replied

"Gee, your brother isn't like you is he?" Jai'Lynn joked

"Oh no, not toward women anyway, Jack's a little on the feminine side if you know what I mean" Bobby joked

She nodded and shrugged as Kayla rolled her eyes and walked over to Jai'Lynn, handing over Jack's information papers

"I signed him in for you; he's in his room now"

"You're the greatest Kay!" Jai'Lynn smiled looking through the papers "And by the way…" Jai'Lynn smirked waving Kayla in to whisper "He's totally cute" she referred to Bobby, before winking at her and walking away.

Kayla looked at Jai'Lynn then back at Bobby who had a stupid grin on his face, not really knowing for what though.

"Oh my god, she's right!" she rubbed her forehead quietly whispering to herself, before walking back over to her seat.

Hopping into the elevator Jai'Lynn ran passed two guys she wasn't familiar with who were coming out as she was getting in.

"Alright! Times up Bobby time to go" Angel said as he and Jerry walked over to Bobby near the desk

"Thank god" Kayla kept up the bickering bit between the two

"Yeah yeah, I'll be back though sweetie" he winked before his brother dragged him toward the exit.

"Gee can't wait for that" she said aloud

"I know, I heard you and your girl talking about how cute I am" he snickered as Kayla's mouth dropped "Yeah you thought I didn't hear"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Kayla said placing her hands on her hips

"I'm sure! Bye Kayla" he cockily waved, as she shook her head going back to her work when he was completely out of view.

Back in the elevator, Jai'Lynn skimmed through Jack's paper work before reaching the second floor.

Jai'Lynn Miller was your typical sponsor. She was a sweet lady, only in her early twenties who listened well and loved helping people with their problems, though she had plenty of problems of her own. It was ironic that she had a career that required people to open up to her, but she never once opened up to anyone in her entire life. Jai'Lynn had such a huge wall build up within her.

"Okay room 2011" Jai'Lynn said to herself before knocking on the door. Though she had a master key she wanted to respect his privacy.

Jack was done packing and was sitting on his bed strumming the strings on his guitar when hearing a knock.

He quickly walked to the door and instantly, his crystal blue eyes lit up.

"Hi Jack Mercer?" she asked

"Uh…" he continued to stare "Yes!"

"Hi I'm your sponsor" she introduced holding out her hand

"Oh Hi, I'm Jack Mercer" he said, but closed his eyes in embarrassment

"Yeah I think we established that" she chuckled "Can I come in?"

"Oh sure!" he said moving to the side and inviting her in "You're not old, fat or wrinkled"

"Excuse me?" Jai'Lynn stared strangely

"Oh sorry nothing" Jack replied, as Jai'Lynn slowly turned leaving him to slap himself on the forehead

"You play guitar?" she asked seeing the black guitar lying on his bed

"Yes" he shyly replied

"That's cool, maybe you could play me something one day" she suggested sitting in a chair near the window

"That'd be cool" Jack smiled sitting on the bed

"Well, first I just want to welcome you to Calvin Wells Treatment Center" she grinned "And no worries I'm not going to drill you on the first day, every sponsor is different and me, on the first day I like to let my patients settle in and get use to the place and relax before they get ready to tell a complete stranger pretty much their entire life story and go through these intense obstacles and such" she chuckled

"Cool I like you already!" he nodded

"Good!" she said "Now do you have any questions, for me about what the next five months will be like or anything?"

"Uh, what's your name?"

"Ms. Miller" she told him

"No first name?" he smirked

"I also like to keep stuff professional, that's why I just give out my last name" she shrugged

"Oh" he nodded "Well, what will the next five months be like?"

"It all depends on how bad your addiction is, it can be really intense or it can go by really fast and calm" she answered "Depends on the person!"

"Ok!" he said

Jai'Lynn nodded before silence filled the room

"Well, I guess that's all for now, I just wanted to come up and introduce myself since it's your first day, enjoy it because starting tomorrow I will be on your ass" she joked

"_Fine with me"_ he said in his head

"Will do" he then said aloud before getting up from the bed

"Okay, well here is my some of my information, number, office hours things of that nature" she said handing him a folder full of her contact info she gives all her patients "If you need me I work every day of the week accept Sundays, from 10am to 10 pm and my office is on the first floor, second door on your left where some of our meetings will take place, but most of the time I like to be out of the office with my patients, so if I'm not in my office more than likely I am visiting one of my patients rooms or outside for a session, but you can always call me and shoot me a voicemail, this is my work phone which is preferred and my personal phone, please only use my personal number for an absolute emergency." She explained

Jack nodded taking in all the information

"Any questions?"

"Nope! It's all pretty clear Miss Miller" he smirked

She lightly smiled walking toward the door "And remember I work for you, don't be afraid to come and talk to me whenever about whatever, my door is always open"

"Will do!" he told back leading her out

"I think this should be a good five months then"

"I hope so" he smirked staring her up and down flirtatiously

Jai'Lynn nodded before innocently walking away

"This is going to be a beautiful five months" Jack said to himself before shutting his door still in deep thoughts of "Miss Miller"

**Please Review!**


	2. Getting To Know You

Here's chapter 2. Please Review & Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Getting To Know You

The clock read ten o' clock on the dot, and Jai'Lynn had just walked through the facility doors.

"Whoa, someone call the press, Jai'Lynn Miller is on time for once" Kayla joked, standing up and applauding over dressed in a sexy black mini dress, her hair down and bouncy curls

"Shut up" Jai'Lynn giggled putting her white coat over her black slacks and navy blue silk ruffle blouse. "And why are you dressed so fancy for work" she asked throwing her hair up in a ponytail

"What? I can't dress this nice for work?" she scoffed nervously "I need a reason?"

"Yeah, and I think that reason is my patient Jack Mercer's brother" she said "You might be hoping he visits today?"

"No way" Kayla lied, sitting back in her seat "No one's thinking about that man"

"Yeah uh huh" Jai'Lynn chuckled before grabbing her clipboard and folders for her patients she was viewing today.

"Change of subjects" Kayla argued "How many patients you tend to today?"

"Just two, I have my alcohol addiction patient to meet with, and I have my new patient Jack to evaluate"

Kayla nodded her head and smiled

"Well, Mercer's in your office waiting for you"

"Cool, someone that can be on time, I like him already"

"Yeah, have fun"

"Yeah… right" Jai'Lynn said as she walked away.

She walked down the hall and toward her office. She quickly reached her office door…

Jack had gotten a wakeup call this morning from the front desk and was up and waiting for his meeting in her office. He smiled at the sound of the door opening as he played cool trying not to seem eager.

He saw the door open and smiled as his crush walked in.

"Hello Miss Miller" he smiled

"Hi Jack" she said walking in and placing her key chain full of her identification information on the file cabinet by the door, so she wouldn't forget them when leaving "How was your first day?"

"Pretty okay, I didn't do much but play around with my guitar and take advantage of the all you can eat room service"

Jai'Lynn giggled sitting behind her desk

"That's sound fun"

"Oh trust me it was" he laughed in the chair across from her "So what are we doing today?"

"We'll if you are good at opening up, today will be another easy day" she said taking a sheet from her folder "I'm going to evaluate you"

"Meaning?"

"I'm going to ask you questions about your addiction and you have to give me an honest answer" she explained

"So, you're going to be judging me?"

"No! no judging it's nothing you can say that I haven't heard worse before" she shot

Jack nodded putting full trust in her…

"So what kind of drugs have you done?" she asked the first question on the sheet.

"What's you first name?" he asked

Jai'Lynn stared at him

"What did I tell you?

"How do you expect me to tell you my business if I don't know your name" he said "How fair is that?"

Jai'Lynn sighed

"I'm serious"

"Me too" he smirked sitting back with his hands behind his head

She rolled her eyes

"Jai'Lynn" she answered "My name is Jai'Lynn Miller"

Jack smiled and nodded

"Now answer my question, what drugs have you done?"

"Jack Mercer and Jai'Lynn Miller" he replied "We have the same initials"

"Jack!" she yelled

"What's your middle name?"

She ran her fingers through her hair

"Can we talk about what's important here?" she said "You?"

"Come on! That's my last question and I'll answer yours"

"Promise"

"Cross my heart" he smiled

"Christina" she answered

"So we're three for three" he smirked, pointing at her folder with his personal information on the inside

Jai'Lynn sighed in frustration in looked in the folder which read his full name Jack Christopher Mercer

"JCM Well, that a nice coincidence" she nodded closing it and going back to her initial paper "Now?"

"Alright, alright" he sighed "You name the drug I did the drug" he simply answer "From cigarettes to heroine and everything in between"

Jai'Lynn nodded as she took notes

"When did you start?"

"I started smoking cigs at the young age eleven"

"When did you start the heavy stuff?"

"I tried everything once before but it really didn't become a problem until I started back at the beginning of last year?" he honestly answer getting up and moving around the room

"What made you start back?" she asked still looking down and taking notes

"My mother was murdered"

Jai'Lynn's eyes shot up and looked at him

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that" she told him

"Yeah, she took me in when I was twelve"

"Took you in?" she asked

"Oh I'm adopted" Jack said occupied with reading some of Jai'Lynn's professional plaques on her shelves by the door.

"Oh, interesting" she nodded writing "And when was your last time doing any drugs?"

Jack stared strangely as he was reading one of Jai'Lynn's ID cards

"Jack?" she shot, as Jack snapped out of his thoughts

"Oh… Uh!"

" Last time?" she repeated

Jack chuckled, walking back over to his seat

"Honestly?"

"Yep!"

"Yesterday before I came" he laughed

Jai'Lynn looked at him before chuckled

"Had to get it out my system" he replied

"I understand!" she smiled

"So that was five questions, I have another one for you?"

"This isn't about me" she told him "So No!"

"What age were you adopted?" he asked

Jai'Lynn's green eyes shot at him, as he stared

"What?"

"When were you adopted?" he repeated

"What makes you think I was adopted" she stood nervously before turning her back toward him, and placing his files in the proper cabinet

"Well you said your last name is Miller?"

"So?" she asked

"But on all these plaques in here it reads Jai'Lynn Moretti" he explained "I know I may look stupid but, Moretti is an Italian name and you aren't Italian"

"How do you know?"

"Because I never seen an Italian with your bright green eyes before, and in foster care I stayed with a much of nationalities, so I know" he told her

"I think we're done for today" she ordered "Wanting to end the conversation"

It's funny, you aren't saying much but I know everything about you" he smirked

"I highly doubt that?" she sassed with her arms folded

"If saying that makes you feel better about your secrets then my lips are sealed…" Jack nodded before walking…

Jai'Lynn shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, before she begins taking her plaques off of her shelves. She had plenty of secrets and if anyone found out about any of them it could ruin her life…

**Please Review (The more reviews the faster the updates)**

**Next Chapter: We're More Alike!**


End file.
